I Want It That Way
by Wings of Speed
Summary: Just an author's note
1. Chapter 1

****

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I own nothing…not even the house I live in. It'll do no good to sue me, all you'll get is a car…and you can have that if you want it bad enough, um, on second thought, I'll fight you for the car.

Summary : The Rocket Power Gang as teenagers

A/N : This fic takes place in the future, Reggie is 17, Otto and Sammy 16 and Twister will be turning 16 in a few days, oh and Lars is 19.

I WANT IT THAT WAY

CHAPTER 1

The sun was out in full force, even though it was near evening, trying successfully to fry those daring, or perhaps stupid enough, to be outside in the intense heat. It was the first day of summer vacation, and the laughter of young and old alike could be heard echoing through the streets of Ocean Shores, most of the laughter coming from private pools.

The laughter of all except for three.

Otto, Sammy and Twister sat on the front porch step of Twister's house, discussing the day's events and waiting for Reggie to get there. She was pulling a late shift at the place she's employed at. 

"What time is Reggie suppose to get done?" Sammy suddenly asked.

Otto grabbed hold of Sammy's arm and glanced at the watch on his wrist. "About half an hour ago, she should be here any minute."

"So, when are _you_ getting your license?" Sammy inquired.

"Um…I'm not sure," Otto said, suddenly feeling just a bit uncomfortable.

"Your dad still mad about Reggie's car?" Sammy asked.

"I guess," Otto replied sullenly. "Was it my fault I didn't see the telephone pole there?"

"You were looking right back at it," Sammy pointed out.

Otto glared at him, "Like you've never been looking straight at something and managed not to see it?"

"I'm not the one who backed up into a telephone pole, while looking at it _and _driving my sister's new car," Sammy pointed out.

"I still think they put it there just to annoy me, I don't remember it being there the day before," Otto groused.

"It was there the day before Otto, believe me. It's been there for just as long as I can remember. Besides which, now you're starting to sound like Twister." Sammy said as he started to laugh.

Suddenly out of no where, Twister says, "My 16th birthday is in a few days!" 

Otto and Sammy looked at each other, a look of 'And this has what to do with the current conversation?' passing between them. Sammy shrugged his shoulders as Otto opened his mouth to speak, "Yeah Twist, we know, you've only said that a total of…" he paused, and looked down at his hands, as if to count out the times on his fingers, "Forget it, far to many times for me to care to count." He put his hands back down on his knees and looked off in the distance.

"Um, yeah, ok." Twister said, "Just wanted to make sure you guys remembered."

"We remember Twist, believe me, we remember." Sammy said, looking across Otto over at Twister. "It's kind of hard to forget with you telling us every minute or so."

Twister's face erupted into a bright smile, "Thanks guys! So what ya gettin' me?"

Sammy groaned and Otto rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise Twist," Otto replied.

Their attention was diverted by the squealing of tires. "Maybe that's Reg now," Otto said, just about to get up from his seat.

"Reggie doesn't usually squeal the tires until she turns into the driveway," Sammy pointed out.

Reggie's car didn't pull into the driveway, instead a black Ford truck did. Its overly sized tires squealed in protest as it cut the turn sharp. "What the-?" Otto began as he suddenly heard Twister groan.

"What?" Sammy asked as he watched the black truck coast to a stop. It had the KC lights up over the extended truck cab, the flared wheel wells out over the over-sized tires, what drew Sammy's attention though was the streak of metallic purple lightning that ran from front end to back end on the sides of the truck. Then he turned his attention to Twister, "Sweet truck, someone you know?"

Twister didn't answer, he just continued to sit there and groan, wringing his hands in front of him, a look of pure agony crossed his face.

"I would hope it's someone he would know since it just pulled into his driveway," Otto said, then he noticed the near state of panic his best friend was in, "You ok Twist?"

"No!" Twister moaned, his face immediately seeking refuge in his hands. "I'm going to die!"

"Huh? I don't get it." Sammy said, looking over at Otto.

Otto just shrugged his shoulders, "Neither do I…" his voice trailed off s the driver's side door opened, the sun glittering off of the glossy black finish and dazzling Otto and Sammy's eyes. Twist refused to look at the truck.

"It can't be," Sammy said, holding his breath.

"No way!" Otto whispered.

"I'm dead!" Twister cried.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : You want my car, then sue me…that's about the only thing you would get and you can have the payments for it. But I will fight you for it! I have absolutely no money, so if that's what you're after, tough luck.

Summary : The Rocket Power Gang as teenagers, other than that, I have no clue at the moment.

A/N : This fic takes place in the future, Reggie is 17, Otto and Sammy 16 and Twister will be turning 16 in a few days, oh and Lars is 19.

I WANT IT THAT WAY

**__**

Chapter 2

Otto watched as the guy stepped out of the truck, gently shutting the truck door behind him. The guy turned to face the three friends and Otto felt his breath catch in his throat. The guy's hair was brown with a shade of red highlights mixed in, and came to just below his ears. His eyes were brown, and Otto noticed, watching Twister closely. The gap that had been between his teeth was there no longer, instead his teeth were straight and perfectly white. His skin was tanned and smooth, not a single blemish scarred it.

Otto gasped. _No way, it just can't be, _Otto thought to himself.

"Hey guys, shouldn't you be in school? Or is it out already?" The guy asked as he walked up to them.

"Lars?!" Otto asked, completely in disbelief.

"Who else do you think I would be?" Lars asked and laughed. Actually laughed, not the usual laughter heard after he had finished tormenting his little brother and his little friends. It was actual, real laughter!

Otto just looked at him, completely speechless. He raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at Twister and Sammy, unsure of how to deal with or take this new side of Lars.

Lars' brown eyes glanced around, to look at Twister and Sam too. "Hey little bro, how was school this year?" he asked Twister, then looked over at Sammy. "Hi Sam…or is it still Squid?"

"Um…Sam's fine, unless you want to call me Squid, that is." Sam answered weakly.

Lars laughed, "Sam it is then," then he looked over at Otto. "Looks like your missing one of your group."

"Yeah, well…looks like your missing all of yours." Otto shot back. "Besides, Reg will be here in no time."

Lars held his hands up in front of him, "Harsh Otto-man, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying that Reggie isn't with you guys, that's all."

"She'll be here soon enough," Otto said. "She had to work."

"Reggie has a job?" Lars inquired.

"Yeah, what of it?" Otto snapped.

"Nothing, just asking." Lars said.

Otto eyed Lars suspiciously. "What's your deal man?" He asked.

"My deal?"

Otto stood up so that he was face to face with Lars and belatedly realized that Lars was a full head taller than he was. He got in his face anyhow. "Yeah, your deal. This isn't the Lars I know. He would have whomped either Twister or I by now…you haven't. Who are you and where's the real Lars at and just what in the hell are you doing back?!"

"Chill Otto, just calm down for a sec, would ya?" Lars said. "I'm still me…I've just changed, that's all and as for why-" Otto cut him off.

"Yeah, well, that remains to be seen!" Otto fairly snarled.

"No more whompings?" Twister suddenly asked, sounding just a bit excited.

Lars turned his attention from Otto and looked down at his little brother. "Nope, no more whompings," He said as he placed a hand on Twister's striped cap.

There was a sudden squealing of tires that drew the group's attention as a bright purple car shot around the turn and slid into the driveway. The Grand Am didn't have enough time to stop so its front end collided with the back end of Lars' truck. There was the sharp sound of metal crinkling and a loud crunch. "What the hell?!" Lars swore as he started toward the two vehicles.

"This should be interesting," Otto whispered to Twister and Sammy.

"Yelling match?" Sam inquired.

"Yelling match hell," Otto said softly, just starting to head toward the car and truck, "Lars is going to kill Reggie." _Poor Reggie, _Otto thought to himself.

"I think Lars is going to whomp Reggie," Twister said softly.

"He said he changed though, remember?" Sammy asked.

"Like I believe that," Otto said.

"Who parked this piece of shit here?" Reggie yelled as she got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She walked around to the front to look at the damage, surveying the mildly crinkled and dented hood. "Great! Dad's going to kill me for sure!" She yelled. She bent down and inspected the damage a little closer, then looked over the gray and black thunderstorm painted on the front of the hood and the sides of the front end, then she moved on down the car, looking over the lightning bolt that streaked out of the storm and traveled down both sides of the car. Getting back up, she walked down to the truck and glanced at the damage done to its backend.

"Who's piece of…shit…is…this…" she trailed off as she turned around to look at her friends and spotted Lars for the first time. "Oh shit," she said softly beneath her breath. "I'm going to get it for sure now." _When did he get back? _She asked herself.

"It's my piece of shit," Lars answered once he had stopped in front of her, "they call it a truck." He stood there in front of her doing nothing while her mouth was opened wide in astonishment.

"Well duh!" Reggie finally shot back, regaining her composure. "I know that."

"They actually trust you to drive?"

"Yeah, well…look who's talking!" Reggie growled.

"I didn't just run into a parked truck," Lars said.

"Not the first thing she's ran into," Otto commented under his breath.

"Otto," Reggie warned, her eyes narrowed.

"Or the last," he added softly, intending not to be heard.

Lars heard him though and smiled at Reggie, "Had a few accidents already?"

Reggie blushed a deep crimson red and decided to change the subject. She glanced back down at the vehicles, "Well, Lars, the damage isn't actually that bad, seems to just be mostly cosmetic-"

"Cosmetic? Not really a word one would expect to hear out of you," Lars interrupted.

"I was talking about the cosmetical damage done to the vehicles, not make-up!"

"I knew that," Lars said in all seriousness. "And since when did you pick up a thing or two about car mechanics?"

Reggie just looked at him, "What?"

Lars pointed down to the two vehicles, "Cosmetic damage?" He simply asked.

"Because of all the things she's ran into," Otto laughed. Reggie just glared at him.

"But you're the one who managed to **_back up_ **into a telephone pole **_while_** looking at it," Sammy interrupted quietly.

"That's only been one thing," Otto shot back, "Reggie's hit a deer, a parked car and managed to put one of her car's in the Stimplton's pool!"

Lars looked at her, just slightly speechless. "You put your car in the Stimplton's pool?"

"I had it parked oddly and somehow it got out of park and into neutral and coasted into their pool," Reggie explained all the while glaring at Otto.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Otto said.

"Yeah, whatever Otto, but what I was trying to say," Reggie continued, looking back at Lars, "is since the damage is pretty much minimal, the insurance companies don't really need to be notified." Reggie said.

Lars was still looking at her curiously, "I want to hear more about your car going in the pool."

"Ugh!" She sighed and glared at Otto once more, "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Otto just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, how did it get in the pool?" Lars asked.

"We don't know. I came home, parked it like usual, went in the house and when I came out it wasn't there. Then I heard Mr. Stimplton yelling and we found the car."

"In the pool," Twister added. "It was pretty cool. I never saw Mr. Stimplton become that shade of red before!"

"It went through the shrubs?" Lars asked.

"Yes!" Reggie shouted. "It went right through the shrubs and right into their pool! You're beginning to sound like Twister!"

"Hey!" Both Lars and Twister said at the same time.

"Can we get back to the cars in the present, please!" Reggie asked.

"It was totaled too," Twister thought to add in.

"Twister, would you shut up about that car already!? It's in the past, over and done with, ok!" Reggie yelled. "I need to find out what your brother wants to do about his truck and my car!"

Lars bent down to examine her car more closely, gently running a hand over the dented parts. "Actually Reggie, there's more than cosmetical damage done to your car." He looked up at her, "Why don't you want to report it, don't you have insurance or something?" He saw her turn a pretty shade of pink suddenly.

"Oh, she has insurance all right," Otto began.

"Otto!" Reggie growled.

Otto ignored her and continued on. "Only thing is, if she has another at-fault accident, the insurance company said they're going to drop her insurance. That's why she doesn't want to report it. I'd report it." Otto said, and smirked over at Reggie.

"Then you'd be walking to school Rocket Boy," Reggie said sweetly to him.

"That means I'd be walking too," Twister groaned.

"I'm staying out of this," Sammy said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Raymundo said he'd take her car if she lost the insurance." Otto said, glaring at Reggie. "Oh, besides, school's out, remember?"

"You can walk to school, next year, Otto," Reggie said coolly.

"I have no problem with not telling the insurance companies, if you're sure that's what you want to do," Lars said to Reggie. "But how are you going to hide the damage from Ray?"

"I…um…" Reggie didn't have an answer for that, it hadn't even occurred to her yet.

"You are so busted!" Otto crowed. "Looks like you'll have to walk with us."

"I'll just leave it sit here, that's what." Reggie finally said. "And you're still walking to school Otto." She glared over at her brother.

"And you don't think Raymundo is going to wonder why your car is sitting over here and not at the house?" Otto laughed.

"Well, um…it broke down?"

"You really think he'll believe that? Especially if he sees you driving it to work?" Otto asked.

__

Since when had Otto become the voice of reason? Reggie wondered.

"I can fix it," Lars finally spoke up.

__

Is this a trick, or has Lars actually changed? And just how does he know how to fix cars anyhow? To find out, you had better review or I won't post any more chapters and I have up to chapter 5 completed so far! Later…much. Be sure to review! I live on reviews after all…LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I inherited a whole truckload of money over the week and I now own Rocket Power…as if that would ever actually happen! I own not an ounce of Rocket Power and make no claim too either, the story and plot however are all mine!

Summary : The Rocket Power Gang as teenagers, we finally find out why Lars has returned…will the Rocket Power gang be able to handle the truth? And just what are with these thoughts Reggie and Lars are having?

A/N : This fic takes place in the future, Reggie is 17, Otto and Sammy 16 and Twister will be turning 16 in a few days, oh and Lars is 19.

**__**

Chapter 3

Reggie turned surprised eyes on him, "You can?" She asked. Then her eyes narrowed, "Or are you just joking?"

"Not at all, it's one of my majors," Lars explained. "I'm studying Vehicle Restoration, Body Repair and other various mechanical classes. I can fix both you car and my truck easily, if you want me to, that is."

"Who are you?" Reggie asked, looking at him strangely. This definitely was not the old Lars she remembered.

"Um…Lars," he answered.

"You look like him, but you certainly don't act like him." Reggie said.

Lars sat down on the hood of her car, leaning his left shoulder against the tailgate of his truck. "Do you mind?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Nah, it's fine. Damage is already done after all," she answered. "But, that's what I mean. The old Lars wouldn't have asked if it was all right. He would have just jumped up and sat down and whomped me if I said anything about it."

"I never whomped girls," Lars said quietly.

"You came close a couple of times," Reggie said.

"You made me mad." Lars responded quietly.

"Well, maybe we were as hard on you as you were on us," Reggie said softly as she hopped up on the hood beside him.

"What?!" Twister, Otto and Sam said all together.

Reggie just ignored them. She started to slide down the hood and came to a stop against Lars. "Sorry," she said softly and tried scooting back up the hood, only to slide down again.

"It's all right," Lars said.

Twister, Sammy and Otto found places to sit down in the grass, right in front of Reggie and Lars. Otto looked up at Reggie speculatively, wondering on her sudden change of attitude toward Lars and he decided he didn't like it one bit.

Reggie tried scooting up the hood again, and of coarse only slid down it again. Finally she just gave up and remained where she was, even if she was sitting just a little to close for comfort next to Lars. She looked up at him, "What…" she paused and looked down at Otto noticing the strange look he was giving her, then looked back over at Lars. "What caused you to change Lars?" He just looked at her. "What I mean is, before you got sent away to that military school, you would have never sat here with us, not like this. And before, if you'd had a vehicle, and I managed to smash into it, like I just did, you would have whomped me severely. But you didn't, that just isn't like you. You're not, and you'll have to excuse me for saying this, but your not acting like a total asshole anymore."

"I found out a lot at that military school. I never thought I would say that I appreciate my parents sending me there, but I actually do." He sighed, then suddenly felt Reggie's hand on his shoulder.

"It was rough, wasn't it?" she asked. "I've heard stories 'bout how terrible they can be." She paused and looked down at Otto, "Sometimes I think Dad should send Otto to one."

"Hey!" Otto shouted.

"Well," Lars said, looking at Reggie, "You may say the now, but believe me, if you were ever sent to one, you'd never wish that on anyone. It was rough and a lot of the other guys there weren't really very nice."

"Serve's ya right," Otto said quietly beneath his breath.

"Otto!" Reggie said vehemently, "Shut up and let Lars continue." 

Otto just glared at her.

"Thank you," Lars said and smiled at Reggie, "I got a dose of my own medicine, so to speak. I was treated the same way I had treated you guys, I wasn't the bully any longer. Instead, I was the one being bullied around…and truthfully, I didn't like it. It kind of clued me in that you guys probably didn't like it much either."

"Doesn't take Einstein to figure that one out Lars," Otto said.

Reggie glared at Otto, "Lay off Otto!" She said angrily. "Lars is trying to apologize."

"I still don't believe he's changed, this is just some sort of trick." Otto huffed. He continued glaring at Reggie, "And I can't believe you're being taken in by all of his lies! Have you forgotten everything he's ever done to us? All the whompings he's ever given to Twister?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, but if he truly hadn't changed, he would have killed me after I hit his truck." Reggie defended.

"He'll whomp Twister for it later," Otto said. "And it's all probably just an act to lull us into a sense of ease."

"Um…can I stay the night at your guys' house?" Twister pleaded.

"I'm not going to whomp you Twist, I promise." Lars said.

"But if you're not really Lars, how can I believe you?" Twist asked.

"I am Lars," Lars answered, feeling exasperated, sometimes his brother could be a real blockhead. "I've never broken a promise I've made to you, have I?"

"Well, um…what about, no, that was Otto. Then what about, no, that was Otto again." Twister looked up at Lars, "Well, I guess you haven't, at least not that I can remember."

"So, you weren't the bully anymore, you were saying?" Reggie asked, drawing Lars' attention back to what he had been saying before and back to herself.

"Yes, I wasn't the bully any more. I went in there with the mindset that I was going to run things. Like I did here, only problem was, most of the others were a lot bigger and a lot stronger than what I was. I was constantly picked on…and beaten up."

"The others were a lot bigger and stronger than you?" Reggie asked, her eyes glancing down at his arms and noticing he had gotten a lot bigger and filled out nicely. A light blush crept up her face and she returned her gaze to his face. _What am I thinking anyways? This is Lars after all! And I have a boyfriend._

"You were beaten up?" Twister asked, a look of awe passed across his face. It was hard to believe that someone had beaten Lars up.

"Yeah Reg," he noticed where her eyes had wondered and smiled at her, "I buffed up a bit at the school and yeah Twist, I was actually beaten up quite a bit. There were a lot of tricks played on me too…and some of them were tricks I'd never have been able to come up with, not even in my wildest dreams."

"What kind?" Otto asked.

"Trying to get some ideas?" Lars asked while laughing.

Otto actually blushed, "No…just curious." _And maybe some ideas for later use just in case you haven't really changed after all, _Otto thought to himself.

Lars smiled and looked down at his hands clasped together on his lap. "I actually don't want to talk about it." He looked over at Reggie, her hand was still on his shoulder. "The past is just that, the past. I like to live in the present and look toward the future. That military school was a terrible time in my past, but it taught me a lot of things too." He jumped down off of the car and caught Reggie as she began to slide down and lifted her off of the car hood. Sitting her down on the ground he turned around to look at the three guys sitting in the grass. "I have some things I have to do, I just wanted to stop and see mom and dad first."

"They're not home right now," Twister said.

"They're not?" Lars asked, his attention solely on Twister. 

Twister nodded his head yes. 

"Where'd they go?" Lars asked.

"To the grocery store I think," Twister answered. He looked over at Otto and Sammy, "They left shortly before Otto and Sam got here, about half an hour ago."

"They'll probably be back in an hour or so," Lars said softly, as if thinking to himself, as he turned toward his truck.

"You on break?" Twister suddenly asked when it looked like Lars was getting ready to go to his truck.

Lars turned around to regard Twister, his hand on the door handle of his truck. "Huh? What?" Not understand exactly what Twister was talking about.

"You on break from that certified college thingy you go to?" Twister clarified.

"Yeah," Lars answered. "We're on spring break right now. And it's ASE certified. It's not really a college, closer to a technical institute."

"It's located in New York, isn't it?" Reggie asked, still standing next to the front end of her car, a few feet from Lars.

"Yeah," Lars began, only to be interrupted.

"What's it like?" Reggie asked.

"The Institute?" Lars asked, completely confused.

"No, New York," Reggie answered excitedly.

Lars looked at Reggie, really looked at her. She had grown up quite bit since he had been gone, _What is she now? 17, 18? _He wondered to himself. _Wonder if she has a boyfriend? Where in the hell did that come from? _He asked himself. He retuned his attention back to the conversation at hand…it would be a lot safer than the direction his thoughts were suddenly going. "It's hot in the summer and extremely cold in the winter. Nothing at all like Ocean Shores." He answered. "People are always in a hurry to get no where fast, and usually wreck their vehicles in the process. Business is great, we always have something to work on."

"You'll probably stay there once you graduate, won't you?" Twister asked, sounding just a bit disappointed.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to Mom and Dad about, the Institute is going to be opening a branch here in Ocean Shores, they've already started the construction on it. You had to have heard about it, there was a write up in the paper about it." The four teens shook their heads no. Lars sighed and continued, "The approximate date for the opening is shortly before spring break is over with. I want to transfer here, I miss my family and friends, plus I miss being able to whomp you guys." He said it with all seriousness that the four friends had no idea that he was just kidding around.

"I'm dead!" Twister moaned, hurriedly getting to his feet.

"You said you changed!" Otto cried out as he and Sammy scrambled to their feet.

Just as Otto said that, Lars lunged for Reggie, she was the closest of the four. She struggled against him, trying to break his vice like grip. When that didn't work, she resorted to banging her fists against his chest. He only laughed, the sound coming from deep within his chest, strangely, the sound thrilled her at the same time it scared her. He placed both of her wrists in one of his hands and was just reaching for her waist with the other when he caught her movement from the lower part of his vision. He managed to dodge her foot as she tried to sweep him off of his feet to land on his ass, then he heard her start to laugh.

__

What? Has Reggie suddenly gone insane or something? What is she laughing about and is Lars' really back for good? What is with these strange thoughts they keep having about the other? Could they possibly have feelings for each other? How would Otto deal with such an idea…Otto? What about Twister? Could he handle one of his best friends liking or even being in a relationship with his older brother? All these answers and more in the next chapter…maybe, the answers might span over a few chapters, but that's only if you're kind enough to review!

Now on to the Thank Yous, 

John : Yes, I've continued and I got at least another chapter or two completed, but that's just as long as everyone is kind enough and reviews. I just love reviews!

Skydivainthewingdom : I know the characters are a bit OOC, but they can't continue to act like 10 and 11 year olds when they aren't anymore. This is based on them as teenagers, young adults…I tried keeping their characters true to form, but you can only go so far when you're writing a story that takes place 5 or 6 years in the future. I loved your review though! Glad you liked the details, I'm a stickler for details, I can rewrite a chapter four or five times if I feel the details aren't right. I'm glad this story has only been rewritten three times with some major modifications in between. Keep up the reviews, and remember the characters a bit older than they were in the show! Thanks

Ledophole : I have_ to finish it? Glad you think so, but I won't add another chapter until I see an update for 'A Mirror's Reflection'! I absolutely love that story! Ok, so I may update before you do, but I'll still bug you each time about updating your story!_

Lovely Moonlight Maiden : I'll update, but you had better too! Especially 'Hold Me Closer', you've got a good story going on there. I like 'The Tears He Didn't Cry' too, but it doesn't have Reggie in it! You just had to kill her, didn't you? But it's still good! Glad you like the story so far.

Wallington M. Simpson Jr : I just couldn't handle putting…oh, wait a minute, if I say that I'll give part of the story away…but Lars needed to change. He couldn't stay a bad boy forever, well, actually he could, but not in my story. I'm glad you like the story so far.

Cassidy : not much I can say to you, you pretty much already know everything that's going to happen in this story, LOL. Hurry up and update your stories, would ya? I'm patiently waiting…ok, maybe not patiently, but I'm waiting!

NC : Glad you like the story and that Lars has changed. Actually, Reggie didn't crash her car into the Stimplton's pool, Twister did, but that gets explained later in the story and Reggie isn't to happy when she discovers what happened.

Hartfelt : And just what are you trying to do? Give away details no one else is suppose to know yet? People, if you read her review, just ignore it…I never said Lars was leaving! At least not yet…or did I say he was leaving and just don't remember it? I'll have to review my notes for the story

Oh, btw, if you would like an e-mail as to when I update this story, just let me know in a review, but you're going to have to make sure you leave a e-mail address if you don't do a sighed review, thanks!

Catch ya later

Wild-Melody


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : as if…I no own, can I make it any simpler?

Summary : Um, yeah…whatever. Otto, Reggie, Lars, Twister and Sam…all older, some changed and some not. You figure the rest out by reading the chapter. I'm being lazy and don't feel like really doing a summary, but by the time I get all this typed up I could have had the summary done…go figure. Me just plain lazy, that's all. LOL

Chapter 4

Otto, Sam and Twister were staring at her like she had developed another head, not understanding why she was laughing and suddenly thinking she had lost it.

"Since when did you learn to fight like that?" Lars asked Reggie, both of his hands on her waist tickling her, the cause of her laughter.

"Quit tickling me and I'll tell you!" She gasped in between the fits of laughter, vainly hitting her hands against his chest again.

He removed his hands and took a step back from her. "Ok, now explain. I never knew that you knew any form of karate"

"You've been gone for four years Lars," Reggie began to explain.

"A lot has changed in those four years, well, besides you," Otto added.

"Yeah, Ray decided that Reggie needed some classes in self-defense." Sam also added.

"Why?" Lars asked.

"Well, we're not exactly the same kids we were when you left, you know," Reggie said, not quite ready to explain the reasons behind the self-defense classes.

"What do you mean?" Lars looked at the four friends, actually fearing to hear the answer. What could've happened that Ray would decide that Reggie needed classes in self-defense?

"We've all grown up," Otto began saying, only to have Reggie interrupt him.

"Some of us more than others," she quipped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Otto said, glaring at her.

"Figure it out Rocket Boy," she said sweetly.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Lars asked, looking back and forth between Reggie and Otto.

All eyes turned to regard him, and Reggie nodded her head. "It's simple really, about two years after you left, there were a series of attacks and muggings on young girls and women in Ocean Shores and the nearby cities and towns, dad got kind of worried, especially with how I'm always out doing something or another. At first he tried to keep me at home, or at your parents' house or even at the Shore Shack-"

"But she went stir crazy," Otto interrupted. "Got into everything she wasn't suppose to and then some."

"I wouldn't quite say that!" Reggie growled at him.

"I would," Otto said and smirked.

"Would you go on please?" Then he looked over at Reggie, "Did you get into some of my Mom's make-up too?" Lars asked and tried to hide his smile.

Reggie glared at him, then smacked him on the arm. "Shut up, would you?" She said evilly. "I thought you wanted to hear this?"

"Continue," Lars said, waving his hand in the air.

"I refused to stay in my house, your guys' house or at the Shore Shack."

"So your dad decided you needed to learn how to protect yourself?" Lars asked, an eyebrow raised in interest

"Yeah," Reggie smiled. "I maybe a girl, but I know how to take care of myself. I could probably even take you, would you care to find out?" she stood next to Lars and put a hand on his arm as she smiled up at him mischievously. 

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Lars said. "And you still look pretty skinny to me, I might break you in two or something." He added with a smirk.

Reggie glared at him, "Looks can be deceiving, you know?" She responded dryly.

"I agree with that!" Otto piped up, still eying Lars speculatively.

"I'm just glad no more whompings!" Twister said excitedly. Otto just looked at him, _What in the hell did that have to do with the current discussion?_

"I have to get going," Lars said suddenly. "Have to go see about those transfer papers." He was just turning to his truck but paused once his hand was on the door handle again. He turned to look at Reggie, "I'd love to hear more about this later, but for right now, do you think you could move your piece of junk so I can get out? Unless you want me to drive over it, that is?"

"What?!" Reggie shouted. "My piece of junk? Have you looked at yours lately?" She yelled at him as he opened his truck door.

"Yeah," he threw over his shoulder and smiled at her, "and it looked pretty good to me. At least I don't have a dented front end."

"Grrr," was all Reggie managed to say, she couldn't think of anything else. She did get into her car though and backed it out of the driveway. She waited for Lars to pull out and leave, calling him every name in the book the whole while. He pulled out all right, pulled out, waved at her then beeped and blew a kiss in her direction as he drove off. Reggie flew the bird as his taillights disappeared down the road, not really sure if he had seen it or not.

"Imbecile!" she was muttering as Otto, Sammy and Twister climbed into her car. "Would have been a lot quicker if you would have got in the car in the first place," she said to them.

"You didn't give us time," Sammy said from the backseat.

"Afraid he was going to run your car over?" Otto asked from the front passenger seat.

"No!" Reggie yelled, her knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. "That jerk hasn't changed one bit!" She shouted. "He's still as annoying as ever!" Her voice reverberated through the car's interior.

Otto turned around to look at Sammy and Twister, "I think someone has got a crush on Lars," he said with a smile.

"Lars?" Twister asked, wrinkling his nose.

At the same time Reggie yelled, "Eeewww, that is just plain disgusting Otto! There is no way, what so ever that I could ever like him! Besides, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

__

Trevor, how could he possibly forget, Otto wondered. He hated that jerk even more than he despised Lars…if that was at all possible. He'd rather see his sister with Lars than that jackass Trevor.

"Denial is the first -" Otto began.

"Unless you wanna walk, I suggest you shut up right now," Reggie said quietly, a hint of malevolence creeping into her voice.

"But that's no fun," Otto replied, looking at Reggie. She glared back at him, "Ok, shutting up," Otto said and faced forward in the car.

"Good!" Reggie grated out and slammed the gas pedal down. The tires squealed as the car took off.

**__**

Ok, now you know the drill, push the little button at the bottom left hand corner and leave me a review. I don't care if you just say hi, but leave me a review! I wanna know what everyone is thinking of the story…but I will warn you, if you don't like Rocket Power and read this story and decide to flame me for writing a story concerning the show, I will feed it to my pet dragon. I mean, that is just pure stupidity to read something you know you don't like and then leave a flaming review about how you hated the story. It's not my fault you don't like the show and were stupid enough to read a story concerning the show, that's your own stupidity and I will not be held responsible for you brainlessness. Now that I'm done ranting about stupid people, those of you who are still around, make certain you review just as soon as you're done reading the shout outs down below.

Now we go onto the shout outs…

Hartfelt : Um, girl…one question for ya, what in the world do you have against Lars? He never did a thing to you! Oh yeah, Billy's on his way over to your house with a pineapple, I thought you might want another one. LOL, and hurry up with your next chapter already! I'm waiting, and none to patiently either I might add!

Kim Stoppable : Hey, I'm glad you like the story, but ya know what? I'm still waiting for 'Once Enemies Always Enemies' to be updated! I just really love that story…you are going to continue it, aren't you? I hope so!

Ledophole : I'm still waiting for 'A Mirror's Reflection' to be updated…do I have to resort to begging? (gets down on knees) Please, please, please continue the story! I need **_to know what happens next, I'm dying to know! Hurry, please…pretty please?_**

Hannah-Cassidy : Ok girl, you have taken entirely way to long to update 'Emotions Return'! I'm starting to get the feeling I'm solely using these shout outs to beg, remind and bother other authors to finish their stories…oh well, if it works GOOD! LOL, hopefully someone else will update their stories…hint, hint.

Lovely Moonlight Maiden : at least I'm not the only one who can be to lazy to sign in…sometimes it's just way to bothersome. I hope you get 'Hold Me Closer' out soon…I'm growing impatient, it seems like no one is updating their Rocket Power fics here lately. Hopefully if I update mine, someone else will update theirs too.

Raya Lyons : I have as yet not been able to check out your story, but I will try. As for 'I Want It That Way' being a Reggie and Lars romance story…only time will tell. There will be a romance in the story somewhere, but at the moment Reggie has a boyfriend…and Otto don't like him none that much, ok, actually Otto hates the guy and hate isn't strong enough word for the way Otto feels toward the guy!

Slicer : glad you like the story, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Hope everyone has enjoyed and make certain you review!! I can't say this enough. LOL


End file.
